Public facilities, such as, for example, hygienic facilities (e.g., soap dispensers, restrooms), food/drink accommodation facilities (e.g., water fountains, vending machines), and safety facilities (e.g., fire extinguishers, first aid kits, defibrillators, eyewash stations) are often situated in one or more inconspicuous locations in a public building or other public area, without a clear indication to the public at large as to the existence or location of the public facility.